Coeurs Purs et Créatures
by ptite-ane
Summary: Les plus immondes créatures de ce monde n'ont pas pour origine des mages noirs maudits, oh non, mais des filles immaculées désormais brisées ! Venez découvrire comment Géants, Cerbères et bien d'autres sont apparut sur cette Terre...


**Coeurs Purs et Créatures**

Jeune fille au cœur pur, te voilà dans ce monde d'hommes où règnent Tromperie, Violence et Destruction, trois autres jeunes filles qui étaient comme toi au commencement.

Tromperie apparut comme la première de ces demoiselles. De bonne famille, sage et ingénue, elle fut fiancée à un bourgeois calculateur et ambitieux. Malheureusement, il perdit son argent dans de mauvaises affaires. Il vola la dot de sa future en l'abandonnant, préférant s'enfuir, à la recherche d'une autre dame à abuser.  
De nombreux sentiments envahirent la trahie mais par-dessus tout, ce fut celui d'avoir été mystifiée par cet homme qui s'était servi d'elle pour son bien être matériel, oubliant l'intégrité morale de celle que l'on nomme Tromperie.

D'elle naquit, par son désir de représailles, les créatures sournoises et perfides désirant tromper les hommes à leur tour, les entraîner dans le dégoût où vivait désormais cette malheureuse.

_Dédommagez-moi ! Piégez-les ! Faites leurs voir le vide que l'on sent face à la duperie, qu'ils regrettent et qu'ils souffrent !  
…Acromentulas, Chaporouges, Sirènes, Vampires, Kelpys, Kappas…_

Violence fut la seconde de ces cœurs. Jeune et jolie comme une fleur qui viendrait d'éclore au printemps. Personne ne pouvait être insensible à son charme, et un rentier décida de mépriser la barrière qui existait entre eux. La barrière en elle. Il vola sa dignité, son intégrité, sa preuve de pureté dans un terrible moment de barbarie.  
Tout s'écroula en la pauvre donzelle qui ne sentit en elle plus aucune force pour se relever, à part celle de faire subir à ce monstre une brutalité égale à celle qu'il avait commise envers elle, qui se fait désormais appeler Violence.

De son corps, et de ce besoin de représailles, prirent vie les êtres cruels et furieux dont le seul but est de torturer les hommes, leurs faire connaître cette sensation que l'infortunée ressent toujours.

_Vengez-moi ! Martyrisez-les ! Faites leurs sentir cette douleur brûlante, qu'ils n'oublient jamais et qu'ils se détruisent !  
…Bicornes, Cerbères, Cocatris, Loups-garous, Harpies, Sphinx…_

Destruction fut la troisième à apparaître. Courageuse et charitable, déjà mère, elle incitait les gens à s'entraider. Quiconque l'aurait vu aurait senti en lui l'envie de se mettre à la tâche. Mais les soldats devaient être aveugles car, après leur passage, il ne restait derrière eux que des ruines et cadavres, dont le nourrisson de la femme.  
Il ne resta plus rien pour la jeune dame, ni bien, ni soutien, et elle souhaita qu'il ne resta plus rien pour les autres non plus, ces autres qui avaient démoli son labeur, qui avait tué son enfant, et elle se fit sitôt désigner sous le titre de Destruction.

De ses passions, de cette aspiration au chaos, se forma les monstres dont l'objectif était de tout massacrer, de mettre à néant le travail des hommes, comme ceux qui avaient anéanti la vie de ce troisième cœur.

_Indemnisez-moi ! Ravagez-les ! Faites leur voir cette horreur de la dévastation insoutenable, qu'ils s'écroulent et qu'ils aient peur !  
…Géants, Bandimons, Serpencendres, Sinistros, Dragons, Eruptifs…_

Vois-tu jeune fille, tout cela n'est pas arrivé seulement à cause des hommes, mais plutôt à cause de la pureté des esprits qui habitaient les trois femmes, préférant croire plutôt que de se méfier, vivre plutôt que de se protéger, aimer de tout leur cœur plutôt que de haïr. Là est le pathétisme de ce monde : ceux qui ont tort sont les bons, et ceux qui ont raison sont les mauvais.

Et toi, jouvencelle, tu es là, tu aimes comme ces trois cœurs, et toi aussi, tu ne connais pas les sentiments infects. Tu le regardes, lui souris, tente de l'intéresser en conversant sur ses penchants, en te faisant chaque jour plus belle.  
Tu cherches à devenir parfaite, à tout connaître de lui, tu bénis chacun de ses actes et vénère le moindre de ses traits.  
Tu l'aimes. Tu es heureuse ainsi. Penser à lui te suffit. Une simple salutation ou un geste d'affection t'offre des journées où le bonheur ne te quitte pas.  
C'est tout.  
Cependant, tu as remarqué que ses sourires sont plus généreux pour une autre, plus chaleureux, plus aimant.  
Ainsi tu as compris : qu'il ne soit pas amoureux de toi, tu pouvais le supporter, qu'il le soit de quelqu'un d'autre t'assassine. Désormais tu ne peux plus rien, tu connais la force de l'amour puisque tu le ressens, alors tu comprends que rien ne pourra séparer ces deux êtres si jamais elle répondait à sa demande… Ils surpasseraient Tromperies et serait plus attachés, ils affronteraient Violences et en sortiraient plus amoureux que jamais et Destruction ne ferait que les isoler dans leur monde un peu plus.  
Tu auras beau te cacher, cette pensée te hantera toujours, même dans un lieu aussi sombre que celui-ci, aussi obscur…

…Alors c'est à toi de naître, à toi de créer une nouvelle forme de souffrance, une forme qui te permettra de voler son cœur, son corps et son âme qu'il avait offert à cette autre…

Peur

Les voilà, de tes larmes, ils prennent un corps, de tes cris un souffle et de ta haine une intention.

_Volez, volez ! Allez le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Et lorsque la peur s'emparera de son être, par mon baiser, volez lui son âme… Qu'elle n'appartienne pas à l'Autre !_

_…Détraqueurs…_


End file.
